babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Ann M. Martin
Ann M. Martin (born on August 12th, 1955) is the author of ''The Baby Sitters Club ''series. She was born in Princeton, New Jersey, and is a graduate of Smith College. She now lives in the Hudson River Valley area of New York State. Ann used to be an editor of children's books and is now a full-time writer. Ann also used to be a teacher. Pets Ann has four cats, Gussie, Ollie Pippen, and Woody, and a dog, Sadie. She used to have two cats, Mouse and Rosie. Interests Ann likes the TV show, ''I Love Lucy ''and likes the beach and ice cream. She hates to cook. Ann did a lot of baby sitting (right through till college!) and finds writing about baby sitting fun...and easy, since she did a lot of it herself. Ann likes reading and knits clothes for children in need. She loves sewing and needlework. Characters Ann's best friend growing up was the model for the character of Kristy Thomas, while Ann based Mary Anne Spier on herself. Claudia and Janine's relationship was based on the relationship that Ann had with her own sister, Jane, growing up, with Ann in Janine's role and Jane in Claudia's role. Ann names her characters in many ways : she either chooses names of people she knows or chooses names she likes. Kristy is her favourite Baby Sitters Club member. All the members of The Baby Sitters Club are fictional characters. Ideas Many of the ideas for her books come from personal experiences, while some are based on childhood memories and feelings. Some are about contemporary problems or events. Favorite Authors Ann was inspired to become an author by her favourite authors : Lewis Carroll (probably how she came up with Lewis Bruno in Book #50 Dawn's Big Date), P. L. Travers, Hugh Lofting, Astrid Lindgren (probably how she came up with the dog Astrid in Book #11 Kristy and the Snobs), and Roald Dahl. Ann M. Martin Foundation In 1990, Ann created the ''Ann M. Martin Foundation, ''which provides grants to causes benefiting children, education/literacy programs, and homeless people and animals. External Links *NY Times December 30, 2009: Comeback planned for Girls' Book Series *Scholastic.com chat with fans November 21, 2000 *Photos Gallery Misc Images Ann M Martin author fan mail photo.jpg|Photo of Martin sent to Baby-sitters Club fans after they sent a fan letter to her, probably circa early 1990s. Ann M Martin in appt Kristys Great Idea photo NYtimes.jpg|Martin next to the original Kristy's Great Idea cover image in her apartment in 2009. BSC postcard book back cover.jpg|Martin on the back cover of the The Baby-Sitters Club Postcard Book 1996 fan letter from Ann M Martin.jpg|1996 letter to a fan Ann M Martin bio from BSCC newsletter No 1.jpg|Bio from the first newsletter of the Baby-sitters Collectors Club. Ann M Martin Dear Reader letter from California Diaries preview booklet.jpg|Dear Reader Letter from California Diaries preview booklet Ann M Martin from Smith College 1977 yearbook.jpg|1977 Smith College yearbook photo Ann Martin Photo Strip from 1995 Fan Club.jpg|Photo strip included in the 1995 iteration of the BSC Fan Club Ann M Martin at 90s book signing.jpg|At a book signing (circa 1991) of the Scholastic Hardcover edition of Kristy's Great Idea Ann M Martin signing book 100 for fans.jpg|Martin signing book #100 for fans (circa 1996) 1994 BSC World Tour info sheet.jpg|Martin signed one book per fan on the 1994 BSC World Tour in malls nationwide February - May 1994. Personal History Photos The end of each California Diaries ebook, produced by Open Road Media, included a mini autobiography with pictures entitled "A Personal History by Ann M. Martin". newborn Aug 1955.jpg|Newborn in 1955 age 2 1957.jpg|Age 2 in 1957 age 7 1962 with mother.jpg|Age 7 in 1962 with her mother graduating Smith college 1977.jpg|Graduating Smith College in 1977 1989 with fan mail.jpg|1989 with piles of fan mail 1998 with dog Sadie.jpg|1998 with dog Sadie, one week after bringing her home. 2000 with kitten Peanut.jpg|Fostering kitten Peanut in 2000 sewing and card-making.jpg|In her room for sewing and card-making Videos Category:Writers Category:Females Category:Real Life